


When the Nightmares Came

by zukatara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukatara/pseuds/zukatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Individually, each had nightmares. Together, they looked for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so kudos and/or comments are appreciated. Thanks!

For Aang, it was what could have happened when he faced Ozai. For Percy, it was Kronos' dark laugh echoing over a world Gaea had destroyed. For Harry, it was the fear over Voldemort's rebirth. For Zuko, the day he faced his father. Individually, they had nightmares. It was only a matter of time before they all met. Of course, it could have been later, but it changed when Harry turned up on Zuko's doorstep at 3 am, asking if his scar was the cause of his nightmares. Sort of...They went to Percy's and Aang was already there...Well, of course Aang and Zuko already knew each other, and soon they were discussing what they could do.

"Well," said Aang hopefully, "we could just wait for them to go away." 

"No, that won't happen," said Zuko and Harry together. "They won't leave." added Zuko. Percy grimaced his agreement. "The only thing to do," said Harry, "is to face them individually. Then they might stop." Each nodded, worried about what they might face.

TBC...


	2. Harry's Fear

Aang felt sure this was the _wrong way_ to be going about this. After all, meditating should help more than fighting their fears. That was what the monks had always told him. But they were on their way to the Ministry for Magic to face Harry's fear--They had figured looking at the destroyed Horcruxes ought to do the trick, even if it was through glass. But Aang wasn't so sure.

When they got there, There was no question where they were going first--the Hall of Remembrance. It was dedicated to those who died in the First and Second Wars. It hit Harry the hardest. Before they went anywhere, they looked for the names of Harry's friends. They had to pry him away.

"C'mon," said Zuko. "They still love you. And at least you have a father." It struck the rest of them that Zuko did not consider Ozai his father. This was hard to imagine for Percy and Harry, but Aang understood. Ozai had never acted as a father, so Zuko saw no reason to see him as such. Seeing the Horcruxes cheered Harry immensely, and he suggested doing Aang next, as his could help Zuko as well.

 

TBC...


	3. Aang's fear

The journey to Ozai's prison was a long one, with each left mostly to his own thoughts. Aang stared straight ahead, his head cupped in his hands. Harry napped unashamedly, for his fear was already dealt with. Zuko and Percy took turns keeping the other awake, but Zuko's mind was not in it. He was busy wondering what sort of insults Ozai-- _not his father_ \--had dreamed up to use on him this time. It wasn't common knowledge that Zuko had been a poor firebender, but Ozai seemed to relish in taunting him. Aang interrupted his thoughts.

"Guys? We're here. And it doesn't look like Ozai is."

Three-part harmony.." _What_?!?"


End file.
